The following description provides a summary of information relevant to the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art to the presently claimed invention, nor that any of the publications specifically or implicitly referenced are prior art to that invention.
Glutamate is the major excitatory neurotransmitter in the mammalian central nervous system (CNS). Glutamate produces its effects on central neurons by binding to and thereby activating cell surface receptors. These receptors have been subdivided into two major classes, the ionotropic and metabotropic glutamate receptors, based on the structural features of the receptor proteins, the means by which the receptors transduce signals into the cell, and pharmacological profiles.
The ionotropic glutamate receptors (iGluRs) are ligand-gated ion channels that upon binding glutamate, open to allow the selective influx of certain monovalent and divalent cations, thereby depolarizing the cell membrane. In addition, certain iGluRs with relatively high calcium permeability can activate a variety of calcium-dependent intracellular processes. These receptors are multisubunit protein complexes that may be homomeric or heteromeric in nature. The various iGluR subunits all share common structural motifs, including a relatively large amino-terminal extracellular domain (ECD), followed by two transmembrane domains (TMD), a second smaller extracellular domain, and a third TMD, before terminating with an intracellular carboxy-terminal domain. Historically the iGluRs were first subdivided pharmacologically into three classes based on preferential activation by the agonists .alpha.-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-isoxazole-4-propionic acid (AMPA), kainate (KA), and N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA). Later, molecular cloning studies coupled with additional pharmacological studies revealed a greater diversity of iGluRs, in that multiple subtypes of AMPA, KA and NMDA receptors are expressed in the mammalian CNS (Hollman and Heinemann, Ann. Rev. Neurosci. 17:31, 1994).
The metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluRs) are G protein-coupled receptors capable of activating a variety of intracellular second messenger systems following the binding of glutamate. Activation of mGluRs in intact mammalian neurons can elicit one or more of the following responses: activation of phospholipase C, increases in phosphoinositide (PI) hydrolysis, intracellular calcium release, activation of phospholipase D, activation or inhibition of adenylyl cyclase, increases or decreases in the formation of cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP), activation of guanylyl cyclase, increases in the formation of cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP), activation of phospholipase A.sub.2, increases in arachidonic acid release, and increases or decreases in the activity of ion channels (e.g., voltage- and ligand-gated ion channels (Schoepp and Conn, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 14:13, 1993; Schoepp, Neurochem. Int. 24:439, 1994; Pin and Duvoisin, Neuropharmacology 34:1, 1995).
Thus far, eight distinct mGluR subtypes have been isolated via molecular cloning, and named mGluR1 to mGluR8 according to the order in which they were discovered (Nakanishi, Neuron 13:1031, 1994; Pin and Duvoisin, Neuropharmacology 34:1, 1995; Knopfel et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:1417, 1995). Further diversity occurs through the expression of alternatively spliced forms of certain mGluR subtypes (Pin et al., PNAS 89:10331, 1992; Minakami et al., BBRC 199:1136, 1994; Joly et al., J Neurosci. 15:3970, 1995). All of the mGluRs are structurally similar, in that they are single subunit membrane proteins possessing a large amino-terminal ECD, followed by seven putative TMDs, and an intracellular carboxy-terminal domain of variable length.
The eight mGluRs have been subdivided into three groups based on amino acid sequence homologies, the second messenger systems they utilize, and pharmacological characteristics (Nakanishi, Neuron 13:1031, 1994; Pin and Duvoisin, Neuropharmacology 34:1, 1995; Knopfel et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:1417, 1995). The amino acid homology between mGluRs within a given group is approximately 70%, but drops to about 40% between mGluRs in different groups. For mGluRs in the same group, this relatedness is roughly paralleled by similarities in signal transduction mechanisms, and pharmacological characteristics.
The Group I mGluRs comprise mGluR1, mGluR5 and their alternatively spliced variants. The binding of agonists to these receptors results in the activation of phospholipase C and the subsequent mobilization of intracellular calcium. For example, Xenopus oocytes expressing recombinant mGluR1 receptors have been utilized to demonstrate this effect indirectly by electrophysiological means (Masu et al., Nature 349:760, 1991; Pin et al., PNAS 89:10331, 1992). Similar results were achieved with oocytes expressing recombinant mGluR5 receptors (Abe et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267:13361, 1992; Minakami et al., BBRC 199:1136, 1994; Joly et al., J. Neurosci. 15:3970, 1995). Alternatively, agonist activation of recombinant mGluR1 receptors expressed in Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells stimulated PI hydrolysis, cAMP formation, and arachidonic acid release as measured by standard biochemical assays (Aramori and Nakanishi, Neuron 8:757, 1992). In comparison, activation of mGluR5 receptors expressed in CHO cells stimulated PI hydrolysis and subsequent intracellular calcium transients, but no stimulation of cAMP formation or arachidonic acid release was observed (Abe et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267:13361, 1992). However, activation of mGluR5 receptors expressed in LLC-PK1 cells does result in increased cAMP formation as well as PI hydrolysis (Joly et al., J. Neurosci. 15:3970, 1995). The agonist potency profile for Group I mGluRs is quisqualate&gt;glutamate=ibotenate&gt;(2S,1'S,2'S)-2-carboxycyclopropyl)glycine (L-CCG-I)&gt;(1S,3R)- 1-aminocyclopentane-1,3-dicarboxylic acid (ACPD). Quisqualate is relatively selective for Group I receptors, as compared to Group II and Group III mGluRs, but it also potently activates ionotropic AMPA receptors (Pin and Duvoisin, Neuropharmacology 34:1, Knopfel et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:1417, 1995).
The Group II mGluRs include mGluR2 and mGluR3. Activation of these receptors as expressed in CHO cells inhibits adenlyl cyclase activity via the inhibitory G protein, G.sub.i, in a pertussis toxin-sensitive fashion (Tanabe et al., Neuron 8:169, 1992; Tanabe et al., J. Neurosci. 13:1372, 1993). The agonist potency profile for Group II receptors is L-CCG-I&gt;glutamate&gt;ACPD&gt;ibotenate&gt;quisqualate. Preliminary studies suggest that L-CCG-I and (2S,1'R,2'R, 3'R)-2-(2,3-dicarboxycyclopropyl)glycine (DCG-IV) are both relatively selective agonists for the Group II receptors versus other mGluRs (Knopfel et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:1417, 1995), but DCG-IV does exhibit agonist activity at iGluRs as well (Ishida et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 109:1169, 1993).
The Group III mGluRs include mGluR4, mGluR6, mGluR7 and mGluR8. Like the Group II receptors these mGluRs are negatively coupled to adenylyl cyclase to inhibit intracellular cAMP accumulation in a pertussis toxin-sensitive fashion when expressed in CHO cells (Tanabe et al., J. Neurosci. 13:1372, 1993; Nakajima et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268:11868, 1993; Okamoto et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269: 1231, 1994; Duvoisin et al., J. Neurosci. 15:3075, 1995). As a group, their agonist potency profile is (S)-2-amino-4-phosphonobutyric acid (L-AP4)&gt;glutamate&gt;ACPD&gt;quisqualate, but mGluR8 may differ slightly with glutamate being more potent than L-AP4 (Knopfel et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:1417, 1995; Duvoisin et al., J. Neurosci. 15:3075, 1995). Both L-AP4 and (S)-serine-O-phosphate (L-SOP) are relatively selective agonists for the Group III receptors.
Finally, the eight mGluR subtypes have unique patterns of expression within the mammalian CNS that in many instances are overlapping (Masu et al., Nature 349:760, 1991; Martin et al., Neuron 9:259, 1992; Ohishi et al., Neurosci. 53:1009, 1993; Tanabe et al., J. Neurosci. 13:1372; Ohishi et al., Neuron 13:55, 1994; Abe et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267:13361, 1992; Nakajima et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268:11868, 1993; Okamoto et al., J. Biol. Chem. 269: 1231, 1994; Duvoisin et al., J. Neurosci 15:3075, 1995). As a result certain neurons may express only one particular mGluR subtype, while other neurons may express multiple subtypes that may be localized to similar and/or different locations on the cell (i.e. postsynaptic dendrites and/or cell bodies versus presynaptic axon terminals). Therefore, the functional consequences of mGluR activation on a given neuron will depend on the particular mGluRs being expressed, the receptors' affinities for glutamate and the concentrations of glutamate the cell is exposed to, the signal transduction pathways activated by the receptors, and the locations of the receptors on the cell. A further level of complexity may be introduced by multiple interactions between mGluR-expressing neurons in a given brain region. As a result of these complexities, and the lack of subtype-specific mGluR agonists and antagonists, the roles of particular mGluRs in physiological and pathophysiological processes affecting neuronal function are not well defined. Still, work with the available agonists and antagonists has yielded some general insights about the Group I mGluRs as compared to the Group II and Group III mGluRs.
Attempts at elucidating the physiological roles of Group I mGluRs suggest that activation of these receptors elicits neuronal excitation. Various studies have demonstrated that ACPD can produce postsynaptic excitation upon application to neurons in the hippocampus, cerebral cortex, cerebellum, and thalamus as well as other brain regions. Evidence indicates that this excitation is due to direct activation of postsynaptic mGluRs, but it has also been suggested to be mediated by activation of presynaptic mGluRs resulting in increased neurotransmitter release (Baskys, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 15:92, 1992; Schoepp, Neurochem. Int. 24:439, 1994; Pin and Duvoisin, Neuropharmacology 34:1). Pharmacological experiments implicate Group I mGluRs as the mediators of this excitation. The effect of ACPD can be reproduced by low concentrations of quisqualate in the presence of iGluR antagonists (Hu and Storm, Brain Res. 568:339,1991; Greene et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol 226:279,1992), and two phenylglycine compounds known to activate mGluR1, (S)-3-hydroxyphenylglycine ((S)-3HPG) and (S)-3,5-dihydroxyphenylglycine ((S)-DHPG), also produce the excitation (Watkins and Collingridge, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 15:333, 1994). In addition, the excitation can be blocked by (S)-4-carboxyphenylglycine ((S)-4CPG), (S)-4-carboxy-3-hydroxyphenylglycine ((S)-4C3HPG) and (+)-alpha-methyl-4-carboxyphenylglycine ((+)-MCPG), compounds known to be mGluR1 antagonists (Eaton et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 244:195,1993; Watkins and Collingridge, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 15:333, 1994).
Other studies examining the physiological roles of mGluRs indicate that activation of presynaptic mGluRs can block both excitatory and inhibitory synaptic transmission by inhibiting neurotransmitter release (Pin and Duvoisin, Neuropharmacology 34:1). Presynaptic blockade of excitatory synaptic transmission by ACPD has been observed on neurons in the visual cortex, cerebellum, hippocampus, striatum and amygdala (Pin et al., Curr. Drugs: Neurodegenerative Disorders 1: 111, 1993), while similar blockade of inhibitory synaptic transmission has been demonstrated in the striatum and olfactory bulb (Calabresi et al., Neurosci. Lett. 139:41, 1992; Hayashi et al., Nature 366:687, 1993). Multiple pieces of evidence suggest that Group II mGluRs mediate this presynaptic inhibition. Group II mGluRs are strongly coupled to inhibition of adenylyl cyclase, like .sub..alpha.2 -adrenergic and 5HT.sub.1A -serotonergic receptors which are known to mediate presynaptic inhibition of neurotransmitter release in other neurons. The inhibitory effects of ACPD can also be mimicked by L-CCG-I and DCG-IV, which are selective agonists at Group II mGluRs (Hayashi et al., Nature 366:687, 1993; Jane et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 112:809, 1994). Moreover, it has been demonstrated that activation of mGluR2 can strongly inhibit presynaptic, N-type calcium channel activity when the receptor is expressed in sympathetic neurons (Ikeda et al., Neuron, 14:1029, 1995), and blockade of these channels is known to inhibit neurotransmitter release. Finally, it has been observed that L-CCG-I, at concentrations selective for Group II mGluRs, inhibits the depolarization-evoked release of .sup.3 H-aspartate from rat striatal slices (Lombardi et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 110:1407, 1993). Evidence for physiological effects of Group II mGluR activation at the postsynaptic level is limited. However, one study suggests that postsynaptic actions of L-CCG-I can inhibit NMDA receptor activation in cultured mesencephalic neurons (Ambrosini et al., Mol. Pharmacol. 47:1057, 1995).
Physiological studies have demonstrated that L-AP4 can also inhibit excitatory synaptic transmission on a variety of CNS neurons. Included are neurons in the cortex, hippocampus, amygdala, olfactory bulb and spinal cord (Koerner and Johnson, Excitatory Amino Acid Receptors; Design of Agonists and Antagonists p. 308, 1992; Pin et al., Curr. Drugs: Neurodegenerative Disorders 1: 111, 1993). The accumulated evidence indicates that the inhibition is mediated by activation of presynaptic mGluRs. Since the effects of L-AP4 can be mimicked by L-SOP, and these two agonists are selective for Group III mGluRs, members of this mGluR group are implicated as the mediators of the presynaptic inhibition (Schoepp, Neurochem. Int. 24:439, 1994; Pin and Duvoisin, Neuropharmacology 34:1). In olfactory bulb neurons it has been demonstrated that L-AP4 activation of mGluRs inhibits presynaptic calcium currents (Trombley and Westbrook, J. Neurosci. 12:2043, 1992). It is therefore likely that the mechanism of presynaptic inhibition produced by activation of Group III mGluRs is similar to that for Group II mGluRs, i.e. blockade of voltage-dependent calcium channels and inhibition of neurotransmitter release. L-AP4 is also known to act postsynaptically to hyperpolarize ON bipolar cells in the retina. It has been suggested that this action may be due to activation of a mGluR, which is coupled to the cGMP phosphodiesterase in these cells (Schoepp, Neurochem. Int. 24:439, 1994; Pin and Duvoisin, Neuropharmacology 34:1).
Metabotropic glutamate receptors have been implicated as playing roles in a number of normal processes in the mammalian CNS. Activation of mGluRs has been demonstrated to be a requirement for the induction of hippocampal long-term potentiation and cerebellar long-term depression (Bashir et al., Nature 363:347, 1993; Bortolotto et al., Nature 368:740, 1994; Aiba et al., Cell 79:365, 1994; Aiba et al., Cell 79:377, 1994). A role for mGluR activation in nociception and analgesia has also been demonstrated (Meller et al., Neuroreport 4: 879, 1993). In addition, mGluR activation has been suggested to play a modulatory role in a variety of other normal processes including: synaptic transmission, neuronal development, neuronal death, synaptic plasticity, spatial learning, olfactory memory, central control of cardiac activity, waking, motor control, and control of the vestibulo-ocular reflex (for reviews, see Nakanishi, Neuron 13: 1031, 1994; Pin and Duvoisin, Neuropharmacology 34:1; Knopfel et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:1417, 1995).
None of the references mentioned herein are admitted to be prior art to the claims.